Raygirl & Globette
by the she rainbow
Summary: What the black lum? It's a girl version of- Just read it, will you? You'll shocked by the girls


**Raygirl & Globette**

**By The She Rainbow**

**Globette raced as fast as she can to get to an arena. Her best friend, Raygirl, was about to fight a Kat-naaren champion and Globette promised to support her. She kicked orange sand on the way.**

**Globette: Gotta get there! Gotta get there! Don't want to miss my limbless Amiga's fight.**

**(Enters in a room where a black kitten spies) Am I too late?**

**Black Kitten: No, it just started. (Points at Raygirl)**

**Raygirl: (Punches a cat demon) Take that, Ruby!**

**Ruby: (Wipes the blood off her left cheek. Lifts up a harpoon) You can't win, Duck Girl!**

**Raygirl: (takes out a _tyet_, the Knot of Isis) Watch me!**

**Ruby: NO! THAT'S A..!**

**Raygirl: A _tyet._ A friend gave it to me. (turns to Globette)**

**Globette: WHOOOOH! GO RAYGIRL! (shakes pink pom-poms)**

**Raygirl: I told you not to bring those. (To Ruby) Let's end this. (absorbs the _tyet_'s magic and blasted Ruby. Ruby disappears)**

**Globette: (To the Black Kitten) Told you Raygirl can stand any thing, Gumdrop.**

**Gumdrop: I… I don't believe it. My champion is defeated. She never had the taste of defeat! (enters in arena) Raygirl, you have taken the place of a warrior. You must stay.**

**Raygirl: (Blushes) I can't, Sweetie. People needs me and-**

**(Ground rumbles)**

**Mysterious female voice: YOU WILL NOT LEAVE!**

**Raygirl: Wh-What's happening?**

**Gumdrop: It's the Leptina, the mother of the Kat-naaren people! She sounds upset!**

**Raygirl: Why?**

**Globette: (goes into arena) Probably, she doesn't want you to depart from here!**

**Gumdrop: Well, let's find out what she wants!**

**(ground stops vibrating. Nymph with blond hair and an ugly onyx dress appears)**

**Globette: Are you the Leptina?**

**Nymph: Yes.**

**Raygirl: I don't know what you want, but I am out of-**

**Leptina: SILENCE! (Raygirl clenches the _tyet _in her hand) You are the new champion now. And as the goddess of the Desert of the Kat-naaren, I say "You can't run off"!**

**Raygirl: (Nervously) B-B-B-But-**

**Leptina: TOO LATE! (takes out rule book) "Rule #18: If someone defeated our champion, she or he must stay for eternity!"**

**(slams book)**

**Raygirl: Ay aye aye. (slaps forehead) **

**Globette: (to Gumdrop) Gumdrop, why didn't you tell us?**

**Gumdrop: I forgot. Sorry.**

**Leptina: (points at Globette) You! The fat magenta toad, go get some water for the new Ruby.**

**Raygirl: "The new Ruby"?**

**Globette: (frightened) Yes, madam! (runs away)**

**Raygirl: Hey, you can't call-**

**Leptina: Relax, Raygirl. She's coming.**

**Globette: (enters with a bottle) Fresh water!**

**Leptina: (gives water to Raygirl) Good. Now help Raygirl practice her punching with your belly.**

**Globette: What? She'll never hurt her best friend!**

**Leptina: Look, it's either helped her or KISS YOUR FRIEND GOOD-BYE!**

**Globette: (gives Leptina a dirty look. To Raygirl) I'm sorry, Ray. (exits)**

**Raygirl: Globette!**

**Leptina: Forget about her. Drink up because you're coming with me. (drags Raygirl away)**

**Raygirl: What? NOOOOOOOOO!**

**(Three hours later)**

**Leptina: (puts her new warrior into a room) Now, Raygirl-**

**Raygirl: (fixes her short brown mane) Just let me go!**

**Leptina: NEVER! (right hand glows. Touches Raygirl's forehead) You are my fighter forever.**

**Raygirl: (eyes shine red) NO I'M NOT! (Calms down. Cackles ominously)**

**Leptina: Purr-fect. I shall call you Kat-Raygirl.**

**Raygirl: Yes, master.**

**(At the Cloverleaf Forest)**

**Globette: Oh, Beteddy. What am I suppose to do? She wouldn't let my companion go. I don't care what the rules say! You hot-head god of wisdom MUST think of something.**

**Beteddy: (takes out a novel) Here it is. "Leptina is a mindless goddess that is located in the Desert of the Kat-naaren".**

**Globette: (bursts into tears) I KNOW SHE CREATED THE HALF BEAST FELINES! SHE SAID I'M "OVERWEIGHT"! JUST PLEASE HELP ME!**

**Beteddy: "She can mind control her champion by touching her head. When she's hypnotized, there is no way to snap her out of it".**

**Globette: (gasps)**

**Beteddy: "To keep yourself safe from hypnosis, you must wear a _djed, _the spine of Orisis".**

**Globette: (Relaxes) I have that. (Puts right hand into mouth and pulled out a _djed_.)**

**Beteddy: (closes book) Ew, gross.**

**Globette: (puts on _djed_) I'm coming, Ray! Thanks, Beteddy. (leaves)**

**(At The Desert of the Kat-naaren)**

**Raygirl: Hi-yah! (punches wooden dummy)**

**Leptina: You're ready for an opponent. You'll fight…**

**Globette: (screams from background) RAYGIRL!**

**Gumdrop: Stay back! Ray's hypnotized.**

**Globette: Already?**

**Leptina: (To Gumdrop) You've got the biggest pie hole!**

**Raygirl: I choose Globette!**

**Leptina: Excellent choice, Kat-Raygirl.**

**Globette: (arrives in arena)**

**Leptina: FIGHT!**

**Raygirl: (jumps on Globette, but missed)**

**Globette: Raygirl, it's me. Your B.F.F.**

**Raygirl: I don't have a buddy. (zaps Globette, but missed again)**

**Globette: Listen to me. You stopped Ms. Dark's rain of terror, you deactivated Robo-Pirates and you saved me from a black lum. Snap out of it, Raygirl!**

**Raygirl: (glanced at her _tyet_) Friend?**

**Globette: (Weeps while smiling) Yes.**

**Raygirl: (Embraces Globette. Eyes turn to normal) My best comrade, I will never destroy you. (shines amulet at Leptina. Leptina dissolves)**

**Globette: (to the remains) Who's plump now? **

**Gumdrop: We're free? (grins) WE'RE FINALLY FREE! (Kat-naarens cheered)**

**No more Leptina's love of fighting. You girls can go home now.**

**(Back at the Cloverleaf Forest)**

**Raygirl: Thanks. I thought I was a goner.**

**Globette: Ray, you and I make a great team.**

**THE END  
><strong>


End file.
